Melancholy of His World
by Blood Demons
Summary: He knows that in his heart that if he ever left he would never be free because this is where he belongs, for better and for worse. ONESHOT


**I want to warn you, this is sad, for me at least. I had tears writting this, but my mood has set the story. I was also listening to Nightwish while writting this. I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

**Melancholy of His World**

The wind whipped at the trees producing a scratching sound from the trees. A thick fog had coated all of Amity Park in a dense fog so bad that all modes of vechiecal travel had been stopped and travel outside had been warned against. The air was bitter cold so that ditirred most people from going out. **Most people. **The fog had become even more dense forcing the ghost boy to take the ghosts he had captured for the night and head home. With a little trouble he managed to get into the house and closed his ears to the bikering of his parents. With quick movements he entered and exited the lab determined not to get caught.

His black hair fell wetly into his face as he tried to force the noise of his parents shouting, which had been simple bickering before, out of his head. His homework might actually get done tonight, **might** being the key word here. The noise grew louder and Danny felt the pulling of a pain he was unable to describe eat away at him. Danny Fenton frowned but Danny Phantom didn't care. Danny Phantom could fly out of the room, out of the house and drown himself in a world of fighting and carefree flight. Danny Phantom could escape and fly free but Danny Fenton had to sit there and listen as the fighting got worse every night because he couldn't stop it, because it was his fault to begin with.

With a bit of forcefulness Danny Fenton, teenage boy, turned into Danny Phantom, ghost boy and flew out of the window with his homework toward his friends house. Sam was sitting in her room, her parents out for the night, watching as the moon cast an errie glow through the window. She jumped when she saw Danny there and scowled. "Sorry, but I thought I would come over." Sam watched his face, a cheerful smile on his lips but the smile never reached his eyes.

"Sure, come in." Danny appeared in the room and pulled out his books and began to work. It was usually like this now. He would do his homework at her house and then hang out with her until it was late. Sam never asked about his home life anymore. Things had turned from bad to worse when she did ask but she often questions wether she should ask. Danny looks up, wondering why he can't read her face right now. Her eyes give away nothing and he gets up, feeling too tired to even be with friends. She understands and he sits down on the couch to organize his things before laying down and falling asleep. "Get some rest, I'm sure you'll need it."

Danny closes his bedroom door and tries to drown out the noise of his parents. He is angry right now, he had just passed a test with a B+ and his parents were too busy fighting to care. He hears a knock on the door and knows who it is. It always her now. "Go away Jazz." Danny's voice fills with hurt and pain, even he can hear it. He tries to hid it but it doesn't work. He's tired and wants to sleep, maybe forever.

How nice would that be, to sleep forever and get away from the pain and hurt that he feels. To get get away from the emense weight on his shoulders. To run away from it all and be free but he knows that he doesn't have that choice.

"Danny, I just want to talk." Jazz says through the door. Danny knows that voice, that aweful, comforting voice that his parents should be using with them but never is used anymore. Danny tries to tune her out too but it doesn't work. He can feel the pain in his chest and it hurts. It burns just like that the tears he surpresses constantly. "Please Danny...I know it's hard..." He turns around and opens the door, regarding her for a moment. It's not like he can go and say, 'You don't know how hard it is!' to her but at the same time it seems like the right thing to say but he wont say because he might push her away too.

"Maybe I don't want to talk," Danny replies calmly, albeit a bit coldy. Jazz frowns and puts a hand on his shoulder but Danny pulls away and puts his books for school away for the next day. "I'm fine. Like I always am. I can handle my own problems."

"This just isn't your problem anymore Danny. You don't have to face it alone." Jazz pulls Danny into a hug but he can't return it. "They are parents to both of us."

"Yeah, well...everyone always has their own problems, mine just aren't that simple." Danny covers his mouth but Jazz already knows what he does during his free time.

"I know it's hard." She pulls him tighter into the hug, "You have me, Sam and Tucker." He looks up but his hair covers his eyes, which are more suited to his sixteen-year-old body and hide the pain he feels so well yet are starting to crack. The brother and sister are quiet, their parents aruguing filling the home.

"YOU'RE THE ONE DRIVING HIM AWAY JACK! YOU AND YOUR INSISTANCE THAT HE BECOME A GHOST HUNTER! LET HIM LIVE HIS DREAM!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! HE WANTS TO BECOME SOMEONE WHO CAN MAKE HIS FATHER PROUD!"

"MUST IT ALWAYS BE ABOUT YOU JACK?" Danny pushed away from his sister, upset that they were arguing about him again. That's what they always fought about. Danny felt himself breaking and cracking at the edges of his mind.

"No...no...no!" Danny pulls away and leaves through the window. The sky is dark and covered in stars. Danny flies as high as he can and frowns. He's free again, but only because he became Danny Phantom. He could fly away right now, leave this town and everyone behind forever. Start over but he knows one thing that keeps him here. He knows that he stays here because he is needed and those that love him need him. He needs them. Danny, both Fenton and Phantom, friend and brother and son are needed. He knows that in his heart that if he ever left he would never be free because this is where he belongs, for better and for worse.


End file.
